Shoot Roidmude
Shoot Roidmude appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. He's actually Roidmude 091 (ロイミュード091 Roimyūdo Zero Kyū Ichi) who's a Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata) Roidmude Combatman who evolve into the Advanced Shoot Roidmude (シュートロイミュード Shūto Roimyūdo). Originally a Bat-Type Roidmude, Roidmude 091 evolved at some unknown point of time. He made bomb threats and detonates his desired locations with warheads move at the greatest speed so much that it was nearly invisible. Due to this, most of the bombed places were previously checked with no explosives founded. One day, Takuro Mogi, a high school boy that tired of his mundane life had witnessed one of the explosions. Shoot met him and copied his human form, as well as strike a deal with Takuro sending bomb threats that coordinated to desired locations and for Shoot to launch the missiles. In his attempt to bombed the Ferris Wheel, it was accidentally stopped by Mach, which enabled Drive to find his method of bombing. In his fifth bombing attempt to attack four separate locations, Drive Type Formula stopped all four incoming warheads. Shoot nonetheless managed to incapacitate Deadheat Mach, even destroying his belt until Drive saved him and defeated Shoot with Trailer Impact. Roidmude 091's Core survived his destruction and Brain quickly saved it in his tablet. Shoot was given a new Viral Core by Brain, giving him a new body, with further adjustments being given to Brain, such as the Executive Roidmude's neurotoxin. Having no longer interest in Takuro, he decided to eliminate him. Mach arrived and battled Shoot but was quickly incapacitated by his neurotoxin-packing Blast Darts when Mach grabbed three of them until Kiriko saved him with Mad Doctor. In his final assassination attempt, Mach halted his missiles at first before attacking Shoot. However, once fallen into his toxin's effect, Mach forced himself into the Berserk Mode, saving himself while at the same time mastering the Dead Zone's side effects. Drive Type Formula joined the battle and they destroy Shoot with Trailer Impact and Heat Kick Macher. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. A befitting bomber maniac, Shoot likes watching explosions while at the same time confusing his opponent. Shoot himself likes toying with Takuro until he has no need for the man. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Warhead Generation/Launching: Shoot Roidmude can create and launch four warheads from his shoulders, where they are covered from view by pink silo covers. These missiles move at the speed of g-force, avoiding humans quickly without notice and create explosions on a targeted area. However, if the target they are aimed at happens to be even faster than the warhead's movements, then Shoot could possibly be hit by his own weapons. When he received a new body by Brain, these silo covers' color was changed to green. * Dart Generation/Launching: Shoot Roidmude can fire fast dart projectiles, called Blast Darts (ブラストダート Burasuto Dāto) from the holes on his torso. When he received a new body by Brain, it was modified where he added some Neurotoxin into it, allowing Shoot's Blast Darts to carry poison and incapacitate his opponents efficiently. * GPS/Map Projection: Shoot can emit a holographic map from his chest to guide his missiles. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Robots Category:Cyclopes Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Naoki Takeshi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe